Grown Up
by underwater angel
Summary: Well this is a Harry and Ginny fic. With a wee bit of Ron and Hermione thrown in. *NEW AND IMPROVED* So I hope you enjoy
1. Default Chapter

Authors Note: Well under the request of many reviewers I've decided to pick  
  
this story up again. I know it's been a while but most of the reason was my  
  
computer crashed and I just now have everything up and running again. Unfortunately I no longer have word processor that will mean my spelling and grammar will probably be horrible. But I'll try my best. I also have decided the only way I could keep going with this story is if I rewrote it from the  
  
beginning so I might perhaps be happier with the results. Well wish me luck.  
  
Disclaimer: No I do not own any of the characters, places, and etc. from the Harry Potter books.  
  
' ' Means thoughts  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Ginny got off the train and looked around Hogwarts. A large castle that was  
  
one of the greatest schools for future wizards and witches. It was a Magnificent and large castle, but to the muggle eye it wasn't there at all. Ginny jumped into one of the horseless carriages with her friend Coral, a fellow Griffindor. They sat and chatted about their summers at home, laughing as Ginny told of how Fred and George had nearly blown themselves up trying to come up with the perfect potion to make someone suddenly sprout white feathers and only be able to cluck for help. Soon they stopped at the  
  
doors of the school and went to wait for the first years to be sorted into their houses. Ginny and Coral walked to the Griffindor table and sat next to her brother Ron and his friend Harry Potter.  
  
"Hello Ron, Harry. What are you up to?" Ginny asked cheerfully, wishing that Harry would notice how she had bloomed over the summer.  
  
"Just talking about this years Quidditch team.  
  
"Oh yes, congratulations Harry, I heard your the new captain." Ginny said quickly as Professor McGonagall walked to the front of the room and addressed the student body.  
  
"Hello, I hope you all had a very nice summer and are ready to begin the new school year." she said. And then commenced the sorting.  
  
Ginny began to let her mind wander as the sorting continued. 'It's time to stop being so foolish. Harry will never think of you as more than Ron's little annoying sister. Whom may I add nearly got herself killed her first year because of her stupidity.'  
  
Ron's voice cut into her thoughts "I cant believe she got in our house!" he  
  
whispered.  
  
"What...?" Ginny replied, a little startled.  
  
"Malfoy's little sister got into Griffindor. Haven't you been paying attention?"  
  
"Oh." She blushed a little. "I'm a bit tired. I didn't get much sleep last night. Which was true since she had been thinking about seeing Harry again.  
  
"I don't see why not. It isn't like you haven't done this before."  
  
"Oh shut up, you doof!" she muttered.  
  
"Well, does someone have their knickers in a knot?"  
  
"Ron, I swear if you don't stop-"  
  
At that instant Dumbledore walked in to talk to the students. Ron stuck out  
  
his tongue at Ginny, smug about having the last word.  
  
And then the feast began. Ginny ate till she thought she might burst, all the while trading insults with Ron while Harry and Coral watched in amusement. They made there way up to the Griffindor house. Ginny and Coral  
  
raced up to the Girl's dormitories and jumped on to there beds laughing and  
  
gasping for breath. They began to change into there gowns.  
  
"Ginny can I ask you something?" Coral said.  
  
"Sure, what is it?" Ginny replied as she tied on her night robe.  
  
"Are you going to do anything about your crush on Harry this year?"  
  
Ginny looked at first dumbstruck, then blushed bright red, and finally tried to put on a face of composer. Coral lifted an eyebrow as she watched the expressions change on Ginny's face. "I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Bull, it's always been obvious."  
  
"Fine I have had a crush on him. But I'm over it." Ginny stated with a look  
  
in her eye that warned against argument.  
  
Then they made there way down to the common room with the rest of the Griffindors. She scanned the room for her friends. She immediately saw Harry and Ron playing a game of wizards' chess as Hermione watched. To this day Hermione thought the game was barbaric. Harry called her over to join them.  
  
Even as her heart skipped a beat she shook her head to decline. She gasped in surprise as strong arms lifted her up and spun her around. She laughed in delight. She landed on her feet and swiveled around to see who the culprit was. She saw it was Bobby and squealed as she threw herself at him for a hug. He was one of her best friends, even though she knew he had had more than friendly feelings for her for a while. "Hello beautiful!" he greeted her.  
  
'Bobby's a really great guy maybe he is what I need to get over Harry' she gave him a dazzling smile. "Won't you wait for me tomorrow morning and we will walk to breakfast together."  
  
His smile widened. "It's a date. I'll see you in the morning." and he walked off to see one of his friends.  
  
* * *  
  
'When had Ginny looked so beautiful?' Harry wondered. 'Stop thinking like that Harry, she's like your sister' Harry told himself. 'But I'm only male,  
  
how am I not supposed to notice?'  
  
"Harry, are you even paying attention to your moves?" Hermione said, breaking Harry out of his thoughts.  
  
"Sorry." he muttered. And then she came down the stairs from the girl's dormitories. She had let her hair down and it looked like a flame going down her back. The robe didn't hide her curves at all. And her face looked so soft and pale next to her hair. It made Harry's mouth water before he could  
  
get a hold of himself. 'Damn it Harry what's wrong with you? I'm fine.' to prove it to himself he motioned for Ginny to come over. She just shook her head.  
  
Suddenly some big guy was manhandling her. Harry had to grip his chair to keep from getting up and throttling the guy. 'It's just that she's like my sister, I want to protect her.'  
  
After what seemed like hours they went there different ways, and Harry calmed down. Harry watched Ginny as she went back upstairs to go to bed. He  
  
decided he needed some sleep to and excused himself from his friends.  
  
*Whew there it is. Well please tell me what you think. It helps to keep a person going you know.  
  
*We can all thank dementorchic for bravely saving us all from my grammer and spelling mistakes. Give her a hand! 


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: I love all you people who have reviewed. I hope you enjoy!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Ginny woke up the next morning feeling totally rested and relaxed. If only her bed at home could be this comfortable. She slowly got up out of her bed  
  
and started to gather her things for a shower. She entered the bathroom and  
  
flinched at the unwelcome coolness of the tile floor on her bare feet. She had woken up early so she could enjoy the bathroom by herself before the other girls woke up. She turned on one of the showers and stood under the warm spray. Slowly she washed herself. By the time she was done other girls  
  
had started to come into the bathroom. She dried off and put on her clothes. Then she walked up to the mirror that was in front of the bathroom with the  
  
sinks. She started to brush her hair out and put it up in a tight bun. Then suddenly she noticed it.  
  
"Ugh, That's gross!" she said as she saw a big pimple right in the middle of her forehead.  
  
"What is it?" Hermione came over to see what was the matter.  
  
"This pimple, it's disgusting," Ginny whined.  
  
"I know just the trick for that." Hermione got out her wand and muttered an  
  
incantation.  
  
Ginny heard a soft pop and looked in the mirror. And it was gone not even leaving a scar. "Thanks a lot, I feel better now."  
  
"Any time, I've had to use that a number of times myself."  
  
They finished getting ready and walked down to the common room together. Harry and Ron were already there, waiting for Hermione.  
  
"Jeez Hermione, do you think you take long enough to primp?" Ron said as soon as he saw her.  
  
"I do not primp, but I don't want to look like a slob either. Unlike a certain red headed person I know." Hermione replied with her nose in the air. They scowled at each other. Ginny gave Harry a knowing look that he returned. 'Wonder when those two are going to realize they have a thing for  
  
each other.' Ginny thought with a giggle.  
  
"Hey Harry, maybe she's having her monthly visit, Ginny's a terror when she's on hers." Ron stage whispered to Harry.  
  
Ginny immediately went as red as her hair with a mixture of anger and Embarrassment. Ginny lunged at him "Ron, I'll kill you! You piece of rat-" But Harry was quicker as he grabbed her by the waist and hauled her against  
  
him.  
  
"Come on Ginny calm down," Harry soothed. She wriggled and squirmed to get free. He had to hold back a groan. 'She's trying to kill me. Give me a heart attack.'  
  
Then there was a loud *whap* that stopped Ginny in her tracks.  
  
"Bloody hell Hermione!" Ron yelped. Hermione had womped him on the head with one of her schoolbooks.  
  
"How dare you embarrass your sister and me like that!" she screeched.  
  
"How'd he embarrass her?" They all turned to look at the owner of the voice. It was Bobby with a very amused grin on his face. Harry glared at him without bothering to hide his animosity.  
  
"Nothing, let's go eat breakfast." Ginny grabbed his arm and yanked him toward the door.  
  
"Hope your happy Ron." And with that Hermione stalked off.  
  
Ron and Harry stood there a moment longer, Harry struggling over whether to  
  
laugh at Ron's situation or sigh at his own. "Well let's go eat and figure out how you're going to apologize to those two."  
  
***  
  
Out in the hallways Ginny seethed. "The nerve of him, oh I'll get him back!" Ginny mumbled. Then started to come up with colorful and obscene names for her brother. Bobby threw back his head and howled with laughter.  
  
"Oh it's so hilarious," she gritted out her teeth.  
  
He turned her towards him, "Come on now; smile. Don't let something your brother said get to you so much."  
  
'But he said it in front of Harry' she gave Bobby a weak smile.  
  
"There's a girl. Let's get our schedules."  
  
"Oh yeah, potions first just my luck,"  
  
"Look on the bright side,"  
  
"And that would be..."  
  
"Umm... are self esteem wont get too high?"  
  
Ginny gave a snort. "Thank God for small favors."  
  
***  
  
Harry watched Bobby and Ginny from down the table. His mood getting fouler by the second as she watched them laughing together, the occasional rub or pat on the arm. Then he swung his attention back to Ron.  
  
"... And the crazy wench whapped me with her bloody book!"  
  
"Oh come of it Ron, you know you deserved it." Ron blinked in surprise at the hateful tone and watched as Harry stood up.  
  
"What bug crawled up your ass?"  
  
"Nothing, I'll see you in defense against the dark arts Ok?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
As he was leaving "Harry wait up!"  
  
He turned to see Hermione running to catch up with him. "Hey," noting his expression "what's wrong?"  
  
"Can anybody here not be bursting with happiness, without being asked what's wrong?"  
  
"Well sorry for being concerned," she turned on her heel and headed the opposite direction. "Males!" she growled as she disappeared around a corner.  
  
He walked in the restroom to splash his face with water. "Well this is a day to remember. I have to get a hold of myself."  
  
"Why's that Harry?" the drain said. And then out popped Moaning Myrtle.  
  
"You were spying on me again! Uh, Myrtle you need to get a life." The instant he said it he regretted it. Myrtle let an earsplitting wail as she dived into one of the toilets.  
  
"Well yippee, Women 2, Harry 0."  
  
*Well there it is, please review (gives puppy dog eyes). And remember constructive criticism only please. If your gonna say I suck give a good reason or don't say anything and go away.* 


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: I know the formatting sucks, when I'm rereading it on fanfiction.net it confuses me to. When I upload the chapters it does some weird things, so sorry for the inconvenience. I've taken a bit of a break because of writers block. And just so you know Harry and exc. are in their 7th year and Ginny and her friends are in their 6th year.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Harry sat doing his divination homework for Professor Trelawney's class. It had been a few weeks since the whole monthly visit business and Hermione  
  
of course had forgiven Ron and Harry. There of course had been more fights between Ron and Hermione but that wasn't new. Harry sighed, he still had the trouble with Ginny, she and that boy Bobby were so cozy together. And he could never seem to find a chance to talk to her alone. Oh well, he stretched it was late but he didn't feel like he could go to sleep. Restless he went down to the common room thinking it would be empty. And, speak of the devil; Ginny was sitting on a sofa next to the fire reading.  
  
"Hello Ginny," Harry said softly when he had reached the sofa.  
  
She jumped a little, looked up and gave a pleasant smile. "Hello Harry, what are you doing up at this hour?"  
  
"Oh nothing just working on some homework. Mind if I sit down?"  
  
"Of course not," Ginny replied as Harry plopped down next to her.  
  
"So... how's Bobby?" Ginny flushed slightly when he asked.  
  
"Oh, fine." abruptly changing the subject "Have you heard from Sirius lately?"  
  
"Not since the summer, with Voldemort causing trouble it's hard to keep in touch." They both sat in silence, thinking of how easy it was to forget Voldemort when they were under the protection of Dumbledore.  
  
"Ahh... it's sad with all the deaths and what not going on out there. My father say's Voldemort is gaining power again, not as quickly at the first time, but there's no doubt he's gaining." Ginny managed to squeak out, as her throat seemed to crowd with tears.  
  
Harry heard her distress and pulled her into a hug, "There, there, you have nothing to worry about." They both new it was a lie, but for the moment Ginny allowed it to comfort her. But what was a friendly hug gradually became more as she gently pressed closer to Harry. His arms held her tighter and more possessively. She rested her head on his chest, sighing in contentment. They stayed that way for some time, then Harry lightly cupped Ginny's chin and made her look at him. Their faces began to slowly move towards each other, then there lips were but a whisper apart... *thump*, someone must of fallen out of bed but it was enough to bring them back to reality. They quickly parted.  
  
"Um... oh dear I need to get to bed." Ginny jumped off the sofa and quietly scurried up the stairs.  
  
Throwing his head back Harry groaned. "That was close, that would have definitely been a mistake. Wouldn't it?" Slowly standing up he walked up to his own bed where he would not be getting much sleep that night.  
  
****  
  
The next morning Coral was studying Ginny with concern in her eyes. "Hon, I'm sorry. But you look like hell."  
  
"Thanks," Ginny mumbled. She was well aware of the fact that she had dark circles under her eyes, her skin was paler than usual, and she was having a bad hair day. But if you had tossed and turned all night thinking about something amazing that almost happened to you, you'd look like hell to. Soon the mail came, Ginny received a letter from her mother full of tales about her brothers and father. She chuckled, feeling better already. But today one owl came in late. You didn't have to be Professor Trelawney to notice the ominous feel it had to it. Everyone unknowingly had their breath held, and then it landed in front of Coral. Coral put on a brave smile and reached a shaky hand towards the envelope. All the students' eyes were on her. She slowly opened the envelope and read the contents. Corals face contorted to a silent scream, she jumped up and ran out of the room. Ginny grabbed the letter and raced after her. Reading as she ran after Coral she understood the look of horror on Coral's face. The death eaters had two new victims; Coral's mom had been killed while her father had managed to escape with some serious injuries.  
  
The chase ended at the girls' bathroom. When Ginny walked in she heard Coral violently retching in one of the stalls. She grabbed a paper towel and wet it with cold water, then prepared herself as she walked into the stall.  
  
She got behind Coral and pulled her hair from her face and put the paper towel against her forehead as Coral emptied herself into the toilet. When she was done she sucked in breath in loud gasps. Then the sobs began and tears filled in Ginny's eyes as her closest friend expressed her pain. Ginny turned Coral around into her arms and they clung to each other like lifelines.  
  
Professor McGonagall tentatively stepped into the bathroom, her eyes showing her sadness. "Please come with me girls." And Professor McGonagall led them out, the girls still clinging to each other. They took a few secret passages so they would not be seen by to many curious eyes. They stopped at Madam Pomfrey's office, "Ms. Weasley please wait out here while I talk to Ms. Thompson alone."  
  
Ginny sat in one of the chairs outside the office. A few minutes later McGonagall stepped out. "You will be excused from today's and tomorrow morning's classes so you can stay with Ms. Thompson until she leaves."  
  
"Okay." With that McGonagall turned and left. Ginny went in the office and saw Coral laying face down on one of the cots. She pulled up a chair and started to rub Coral's back.  
  
"I'll be leaving tomorrow morning to go home for the funeral and I'll stay with my father a few days while he recovers." a dull muffled voice came from the pillow.  
  
"I know your hurting, you don't have to try and hold it in. Feel free to cry until you can't anymore."  
  
"Thank you," and then the tears started again. Ginny just sat and kept rubbing her back and listened. When the tears would subside a little, Coral would talk of things they had done as a family, and sometimes they would both just hold each other and cry.  
  
Around lunchtime Coral fell asleep, emotionally exhausted. Ginny wasn't holding up well herself but being a loyal friend she stayed in her chair in case Coral woke up. A light knock on the door had Ginny getting up to open the door. It was a solemn faced Bobby. He had two lunches in his hands, "I thought you might be hungry."  
  
"Thanks," she really didn't want to eat but for Bobby she would give it a try. Bobby pulled up a chair next to hers and they picked at their food and watched Coral sleep. They finally gave up on their food and threw the lunches away.  
  
"Poor kid, I wish I could do something for her," he said sadly, wondering how this would affect the cute bouncy girl that always had a smile on her face.  
  
"No one can do anything that will truly help."  
  
Bobby took her hand and held it gently in his. And they sat that way until he reluctantly left for his next class.  
  
****  
  
It was late, that was all she knew. The rest of the day had been slow, more tears and another visit from Bobby. Madam Pomfrey gave Coral a potion to give her a deep dreamless sleep. Now she was pushing Ginny out of the room saying it was time for her to go to bed. Her legs were so weak she thought that might find her asleep in the hall in the morning. She saw Harry waiting for her outside the door.  
  
"Oh goodness Harry, you shouldn't be out here it's so late."  
  
"I was worried, how are you?"  
  
"Tired. Physically, mentally, and emotionally."  
  
They made there way to the first flight of stairs. Warily Ginny started up,  
  
she went four steps before her legs went out on her and she fell backwards.  
  
Luckily Harry was there and caught her, he put his arm around her waist and led her up the stairs. By some miracle they made it and he walked her up to the door of the girls dormitory. "Get some sleep," he advised.  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
She went straight to her bed and she laid down with out even changing her clothes and immediately went to sleep.  
  
****  
  
Authors note: There you go. As always please review. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the long absence, but between school (I'm having a busy senior year) and my job (I work at Domino's Hell) I've not had anytime. But here goes, oh a couple of notes, I read the fifth book finally, and I realise some of my stuff wont go along with the Harry Potter books. I'm not going to be specific, but you'll know what I mean. And I know my formating will suck, I have to use notepad, possibly the most generic thing ever. So be patient with me.**  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Ginny was in a deep dreamless sleep when she felt a hand firmly shaking her. "Ginny your running late you better wake up now," a female voice said. She woke up suddenly nearly bumping heads with Hermione.  
  
"Late for what?.." Ginny said confused then it all came back to her "Oh shit..." she jumped out of bed, she was suppossed to be with Coral until she left this morning. "Thanks for waking me up Hermione!" She looked around for her robe until she realised that she was still wearing it from last night. She ran out the door, looking pretty shabby for her clothes were all rumpled and half her hair had fell out of her bun. She raced through the common room as some of the Gryfindors looked at her oddly. She made it to Madam Pomfrey's office in five minutes, gulping in air from her mad dash across the school. She saw Coral sitting on the bed with her trunk next to her. Coral stood up as Ginny came in and gave her a big hug.   
  
"Thanks for staying with me yesterday, I was totally gone. I feel a bit better today." she said with a sad smile. "Will you take care of Evan for me... I know he doesnt like to travel and he will sorta be in the way." Coral asked referring to her old white cat that could be quite finiky when it wanted.  
  
"Of course I will," Ginny agreed automaticaly. There was a light tap on the door, then Dumbledore came in.  
  
"Time to go Coral," he said. Ginny and Coral hugged fiercely, Coral pulled away and walked toward Dumbledore. Dumbledore inchanted the trunk and laid a hand on Corals shoulder and led her out of the room. Madam Pomfrey scurried in and shooed her out of the room and told her to go eat some lunch.  
  
****  
  
At lunch everyone was buzzing. You could hear talk of Voldermont everywhere you went and students worried over there own parents safety. Ginny plopped down in a open seat next to Hermione. "How are you feeling Ginny?" Hermione asked automaticaly.  
  
"Much better, I'm a bit hungry though, I hardly ate yesterday," As they started to chow down Ron and Harry joined them.   
  
"Hey guys." Ginny said.  
  
"Hey Ginny, you look better today." Harry said, relieved.  
  
"Yeah, I'm feeling better."   
  
"How's Coral doing?" Ron asked.  
  
"She's better than she was yesterday, still pretty messed up though," tired of the questions "I need some air, I'm going for a walk."   
  
She quickly got up and threw her lunch away. "Hey Ginny wait up!" she sighed and turned around there was Harry.  
  
"Hey, did you need something," She desperatly wanted to be alone.  
  
"No, just thought I'd give you some company."  
  
"Alright"  
  
They went outside and walked to a tree and sat down. "So Harry..."  
  
"So Ginny..."  
  
Ginny giggled "Were great conversationist"   
  
"Yeah, what are you doing tonite,"  
  
"Probably catching up on my homework I missed"  
  
"Ah sounds like fun, maybe you would like some he--" before Harry could finish.  
  
"Hey Ginny!"  
  
"Hi Bobby," Ginny tried her damndist to hide her annoyance. She had been enjoying her time with Harry. Bobby planted himself right between them.   
  
They sat and chated for a few minutes, Harry saying very little, and looking more than a little hostile. "Well we better get to our classes" Ginny said finally, standing up and dusting her butt off. Bobby stood up as well and slung his arm onto her shoulder and pulled her close. They walked off towards there next class. Harry remained under the tree seeing green. Oh how easy it would be to take his wand out and put one good hex on to that moron.  
  
****  
  
Ginny tried with all of her might to discretly pull away from Bobby. But every time she would try to inch away he would pull her back holding her even tighter. He chattered own about something. "So what do you think?"  
  
"What?!" Ginny almost screeched after being startled out of her thoughts.  
  
"You and me doing something together the next time we go to Hogsmade, silly." he told her giving her a small bop on the nose.  
  
"Um... maybe, we'll just have to see..." when they finally made it to class Ginny was gratefull when Bobby went to talk to some of his friends and she was able to get a seat by herself near the back.   
  
****  
  
Uhg... I'm so unhappy with this chapter. It's short and probably a hundred spelling errors. It's been so long sense I updated I didn't feel like I could bother dementorchic with it. So if dementorchic still wants to spell check or if anyone else wants to do the job please say something in a review or email me. Also I'm in a slump, I know where I want this story to go, I'm just having trouble getting it there. well I guess I'll go. Leave review please!!!! 


End file.
